


The Silence of the Darkness (I keep marching forward)

by RiverLightning



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute times with Tommy and Sappy.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverLightning/pseuds/RiverLightning
Summary: Cute times with underrated bonding
Relationships: Iz all platonic friends
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	1. The Silence is Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

> potentially start of a one shot book, who know?

Tommy quickly packed, shoving clothes, materials, and food alike into the bag, nervously looking back to make sure no one walked in. He silently picked up the bag and threw the strap over his shoulder.

Quietly making his way out of his room and up the layers of Pogtopia was a challenge that he luckily passed. As the teen walked out into the cold midnight air, he held his breath.

_Only a few more feet._

The thought urged him forward, excitement and fear obvious in his posture.

“It’s a little late, don’t ya think?”

Footsteps froze as another slowly and calmly approached.

“I could a-ask you the same t-thing.” Tommy replied, attempting to hide his shaking voice and failing miserably. The newcomer came up from behind him, a hand ghosting along his back, making Tommy shiver.

“You could, but I asked you first, did I not?” Blue eyes turned to meet sharp brown ones.

“What do you want, Sapnap?”

The arsonist laughed, twirling an axe in his hand.

“Not much, just wanting to know what a little runt like you is doing so far from the lion’s den. So I’ll ask again, a little late, don’t ya think, little lion?”

The nickname echoed through the blonde’s head, familiar, but at the same time not.

“Nothing for anyone to worry about except myself.” Tommy replied softly. Sap’s gaze softened.

“You know, I really miss you. Tubbo too. It’s been a while since we’ve been on the same side of the war.”

Tommy nodded, unconsciously leaning into the hand that wrapped around him.

A beat of silence passed between them.

“I’m running away.”

Sapnap tugged the boy closer, urging him to continue.

“Wilbur’s lost it. I can’t do anything to stop him. He’s- I don’t know if- I’m scared, Sappy.”

Sapnap wrapped the teen tighter into the arsonist’s embrace, petting the blonde’s hair softly.

“It’s alright. Why don’t you come stay with me for a bit, Lion? Get away from the war that we put you in. As an apology. Sound good?”

Tommy nodded, returning the hug just as tightly.

“Sounds perfect. Can we get Tubbo too?”

Sap laughed softly, leading the blonde away from the hidden nation.

“I’ll see what I can do. For now, I think it’s time for you to get a change of scenery.”

The two boys walked away through the forest. Away from the hidden nation, from the war, and from two pairs of eyes watching from the shadows.

That night, meetings, plans, decisions, and deals were made in the silence of the darkness. Some would rise, some would fall, some would be caught in the middle. But something called out to everyone that night.

The time for this war to end was coming, and it was coming soon.


	2. Techno's Monologue But What If... (reposted on new work!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta based off of 'lost my mind (saving what couldn't be saved)' by king_jae
> 
> This is awful I'm so sorry
> 
> Plz forgive me this is awful what am i doing with my life???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to say that this has offically become a oneshot/drabble book! 
> 
> This one is a repost of one of my other works, which will be deleted after a day or two
> 
> Real notes for this chapter: Tommy is a wither hybrid and the withers practically rule the nether. This is happening right as Techno is complaining about governments and questioning how they /weren't/ surprised at this change in events.

His family seems to constantly forget where he came from before he joined their little group. They seemed to always forget how much power he truly held over the dark undead of the nether. Maybe it was because of the protection spell placed on him when he was forced to flee, maybe they genuinely forgot. But right here, at this moment, it didn’t matter.

“You want to be a hero Tommy? THEN DIE LIKE ONE!”

Techno was finishing placing the skulls when a dark and broken laugh broke out.

“Oh Techno, you got it all wrong,” Tommy shook his head in disappointment. “I never wanted to be the hero. I only wanted to have my home back. A place to be safe from the wilderness. A place to call my own, where I can safely live with my friends.”

The entirety of L’manburg’s ruins were quiet, all attention on Tommy.

“I wanted my home, that I fought an entire revolution for, back. I wanted to have the home that I made with my own two hands, which I’ve been banished from, back. I’ve fought Dream and won the freedom needed for a home. I’ve dealt with Wilbur’s insanity for weeks, in hopes he would snap out of it, turns out he never did. I’ve watched Schlatt destroy himself because of his decisions. I’ve seen Phil kill Wilbur in cold blood only after Wil exploded the place we worked so hard for. If I really need to fight you to finally find my peace, so be it.”

A sudden flash was all it took for Techno to realize what he forgot.

“Tommy, please, I’m sorry, we can talk about this!” the older man pleaded, eyes trained on Tommy. The younger’s eyes faded to a navy blue, Techno didn’t have much time. “Cmon Toms, you don’t want to do this! I’m sorry! It’s me, Techno, your brother!”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

“My brother? What are you talking about, Blood god? I don’t have a brother.” Tommy hissed.

The two withers’ eyes shot open, but instead of immediately causing chaos, they floated up and looked down at Tommy, who stared back at them. Quickly grabbing both Niki and Tubbo’s arms, the young blonde turned and started walking away.

“Do as you wish. None of them can be trusted anymore.”

Tubbo and Niki could only watch in shock and worry as the screams of their friends died out, almost missing the cries of anguish and mourning from a lost brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, I am not taking requests as recently I have been having a bit of lack in motivation. 
> 
> That sadly means this isn't going to have much of an update schedule, just like my other multi-chapter story. 
> 
> Anyways, I might have a small little fic-let coming up soon, just bear with me here! 
> 
> Thank you all for the support you've given me so far!
> 
> ~River <333


End file.
